Twitch
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: Missing scene from movie. After the Balcony/Before the Battle. All wrapped up in M goodness. HAT! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is in response to TWO requests from the 2010_Alice_Kink meme. One had to do with a little self pleasure on the Hatters part, the other about his hands – Mmmm – and both wanted kink in his workshop but I modified when it takes place. The switch makes sense in my mind because a) there was a lot of emotion from the balcony scene in the movie to the battleground that just needed to be explored and b) Because it's my MIND all-righty?

Short first chapter but no worries...

Everyone nice and comfy? Good, then we can begin.

Twitch

Rating: M – did you have any doubts?

Characters/Parings: Alice/Tarrant

Chapters: 1/? (Probably 3)

Summary: Missing scene from movie. After the Balcony/Before the Battle.

He couldn't just be something that had been dreamed up. How could he be? Tarrant stood in an off white room in Marmoreal. He had been escorted there by the Queen herself and was told that, should he choose, she would very much like a new hat to ride into battle with tomorrow, being the Frabjous day and all. His fingers, bandaged and orange tinted twitched at the thought of working on a new hat. But if he was just a dream, would it matter at all?

Sighing heavily, the Hatter shrugged out of his coat and moved sluggishly over to the workbench that had been arranged with all sorts of shiny new tools of his craft. Perhaps left in the castle from before, when his clan had been employed at court. Tarrant's eyes misted over slightly and he tried to focus on the present, pushing his melancholy memories aside for the time being. If he made the Queen her hat perhaps all this dream business would fade away too.

Grabbing a bolt of silky white fabric, he set about his work. The pads of his fingers were rough against the fine fabric. He mourned the state of his nails, all dirty and ragged. How would they be able to work their way through Alice's silky locks if they were…He paused and stood back from the workbench.

"Alice's…" Tarrant muttered and shook his head vigorously. Where ever that thought had come from he wanted to make sure to shake it back to that tucked away spot. Sure she was lovely and now that she was the proper-Alice size she was all huggabley proportioned. His fingers twitched of their own accord as he thought more on her proper-Alice form before pushing the path aside and stepping forward to the workbench once more, eager to return to the Hat making path, the right one to be on and not the wrong one that made him think of very inappropriate ways to make Alice happy and prove once and for all he was no dream…

"HAT!" Tarrant screamed out, scrunching his eyes shut, trying to drown out the thoughts that didn't seem to want to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for continuing to push me forward with your reviews. I really do have an Alice/Tarrant story waiting in the wings that isn't so...well...full of M situations but, I just can't seem to get to it without some aggressive plot bunnies nipping at my fingers. LOL

So be warned, here begins the M portion of this tale.

Chapter Two

Alice couldn't sleep. Visions of the battle that was to occur, all in slow motion as it was shown to her in the Oraculum, continuously played behind her closed eyelids. What was she to do? The Queen wanted a champion and she was not, could not be…she couldn't slay the beast, however terrible.

"_You don' Slay…" _The Hatters voice vibrated in her mind, all thick and dark. His eyes when he spoke to her like that; those eyes made her shiver with fear.

_No. Not Fear. _

Shaking her head at the stray thought and pushing down the butterflies that suddenly fluttered inside her stomach, Alice slipped out of bed. It made no sense to lay there if sleep was going to elude her. As she stood, the chemise she had been given to sleep in slid down her legs where it had gathered during her restless adventures in _not _sleeping and pooled at her feet. It was unusually long and gave her the feeling that she had drank pishsalver again, but as Mirana had told her before wishing her a restful night, it was simply the style. The fabric felt weightless and was so very soft, Alice played with it between her fingers as she decided what she would do if not sleep.

Gathering the creamy fabric in her hands, she lifted the front, so as not to trip as she walked, and moved toward the door. Perhaps it would be all right if she walked the halls of the castle, with the goal of stirring some yawns and slumber from inside her. As gently as possible, Alice turned the polished marble handle and the door silently slid open for her. She slipped into the hall and looked in both directions, not sure which way to go. She didn't want to get lost, but any wanderings would be preferable to staying in her room with only the thoughts of battle and vicious beasts to keep her company.

Deciding to go left, Alice slowly made her way through the castle. Moonlight made the white marble glow with enough light that she didn't find it hard to see at all and was quite enjoying the silence and pale beauty that surrounded her. Upon turning another corner she saw, at the end of an impossibly long hallway, a door that seemed lit within. Warm yellow light seeped from under the door frame, almost beckoning her forward, for it was the only door she had happened upon that wasn't dark.

"Maybe someone who cannot sleep…maybe…" Alice paused, unsure if she should press her luck by going forward. She had not run into any guards or residents of the castle and she was still unsure if she would even be allowed to roam so freely. Although she believed Mirana to be a kind Queen, Alice truly knew little about the monarch's ways. The look on her face in the kitchen…mixing the potion that returned her to her right proper Alice size…the buttered fingers…

She shuttered and turned to return to her room, fairly certain she could find her way, when a noise caused Alice to pause. It startled her, giving her goose bumps, although not in an unpleasant way. Turning again towards the door that glowed, she wondered if her ears had truly heard the sound. Her curiosity won over reason and she moved towards the door once more, reckoning that she only wanted to prove herself a silly girl for imagining…Alice was only a few steps closer when the same sound, although changed in pitch, struck her ears again.

---

Tarrant had done everything he could to keep the naughty thoughts at bay. Unfinished hats lay scattered about him, at his feet were several different sorts from coifs to nightcaps, fantails, snoods, bandeau…even a fez lay wilting in the corner where he had thrown it after being unable to think the design through. He half suspected Chess was behind the whole thing, sitting close by, whispering the indecent things to him as a distraction, but he would have known if the scuttish pilgar lickering cat had been around. He could always tell, his hat would twitch as if afraid of being plucked from his very head.

Worse still, as the thoughts continued to ramble though his mind he became feverish and…hard. Rarely did such an unspeakable thing happen, and certainly not since his clan had been exterminated. But Alice, now properly sized, seemed to have captivated his senses and they were out of control. He was unsure how to handle the bombardment of new feelings for her. What unfortunate timing for these thoughts to accumulate on the eve before Frabjous day! Should something devastating happen tomorrow and never to be able to share his thoughts…but perhaps they ought not to be shared…so even should the day be victorious…

Tarrant's fingers twitched as he skulked back over to his workshop table. He was terribly uncomfortable and so very confused. If only he could complete a hat, then things may clear and he would be led out of the murky thoughts that plagued him. His fingers brushed over random scraps of rich fabric that he had cut and abandoned, small delicate feathers tickled his rough pads and the cool leather strips soothed the aches with it's smooth feel.

'_Her skin would be smoother'_ he mused and chuckled deeply. Closing his eyes and breathing deep, he tried to clear his crowded mind. His fingers continued to explore the contents on the table. Metal pins with sharp tips scraped against his skin _her teeth would feel heavenly grazing along his ear_, heavy fabric _the feel of her dress as he pushed it off of her shoulders_, felt and velvet _the soft contours of her form_, buttons coming undone and warmth growing as his fingers reached inside.

Moaning, Tarrant stroked himself and rocked back on his heels slightly. His eyes still closed, thoughts of Alice in the moonlight on the balcony flooded his brain. She was going to think about his riddle and it had made him so content, just standing next to the beautiful creature. As he had approached her from behind…_ohhhh her backside_...his fingers pulled a little harder at the thought of him approaching her on that same balcony a different way. Coming up behind her and running his fingers along her hips. Memorizing each curve and dip to touch. Mapping out her moans and sighs with his fingers.

"Alice…" he hissed out, probably a little too loudly but he couldn't help it. He needed to find his release now in order to continue with his work. Gripping the table with one hand, his other working furiously at his stiffness, Tarrant leaned back and thrust into his palm, groaning as visions of blond hair, blue lace and the smell of muchness ran rampant across his brain.

---

She had heard her name, spoken in such a way she had never imagined it being said. Desperate and wanting and…delightful. Now at the door, one ear pressed against it, Alice was breathing quickly. She could hear some movement, soft yet fast, and could barely contain her curiosity at what it could be. Resting her palm on the door handle, she leaned in closer, heavily pressing her flushed body against the door.

_If only there were a key hole_. And yet as soon as the thought crossed her mind she admonished herself for such improperness. She nearly turned to leave, her conscience having gotten the better of her, when a low, long groan rang out from behind the closed door. The sound traveled from her ears to her spine, down her back causing her to shiver, and into her core. Alice had experienced very little of the sensation that now gripped her, coiling between her legs, but she had, on occasion, taken to exploration after a few distressingly erotic dreams. And suddenly she knew that voice. Suddenly it struck her who was behind the door. She had noticed his stares and smiles, the way he had held her hands a bit too long upon reunion and gazed straight into her soul with those lovely eyes. Those terrifying eyes. But she had dismissed the feelings as a girlish impulse. Maybe…

---

He never heard the latch come undone, the door slide open, or the small footfalls enter his chamber. Tarrant was nearing his end. He was lost in a cloud of Alice thoughts and fantasies. So close. His hand ached from the taunt position, the rapid rise and fall of his fist. It was the smallest of noises that his ears chose to recognize, causing time to freeze around him. Chilled, he opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Earth and crisp air, moonbeams and soft fabric fibers entered his nose. And Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Yea, I know this wasn't updated quite as quickly as many of you may have liked - I really do apologize for leaving you with that awful cliffie to stare at for nearly a week - but oh this one was hard to write! Perhaps it was that I didn't want it feeling like the others, just in a different plot. Perhaps it was the mind numbing, spirit crushing busyness that as consumed me this last week. Perhaps it was the calling of the other stories I have humming in my brain. Perhaps it was that I haven't seen the movie again in quite some time and I am missing the vivid pictures that are there right after a viewing...who knows. But here it is. Third and last chapter for your to either love or hate. Please let me know either way. :)

Chapter 3

Alice now knew why people used the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat" because surely, her heart had stopped beating. When she first entered the room her eyes needed to adjust to the light. She had seen Hatter and moved toward him, but stopped as her eyes took him in completely. Half turned away from her, his face had an odd mix of pain and pleasure on it. His body was leaning away from the table at an odd angle and his hand, no - his whole arm was working furiously at…and that is when her heart stopped. She had never see a man's organ except for in the medical journals she had accidentally stumbled upon while looking for something new to read. It was those very journals that had informed her of the workings and science of the act of sexual relations but it had failed to tell her of the reaction she would have. The blush that covered her being. The wetness that she began to feel.

Alice gasped as she felt her body react to the sight before it, the smallest of sounds really, and he froze. As if time itself had chosen to stop. After a long moment of taking in his form, Alice averted her eyes. It was then, as she was searching for something on the floor more interesting than the man before her, that she saw drops of something red at his feet.

---

_She's not really here._ A voice rumbled in his already crowded mind. _She's not really here._ His arm and hand ached from both the activity they had been engaged in and the sudden swift stop of movement all together. _She's not really…_

"You're hurt." Her soft voice, filled with concern, had him rushing back into the present. She was here. And she was moving toward him. And she was so close. And touching the hand that gripped the table…

"Let go…you're bleeding Hatter." Slowly his eyes opened and came into focus. Alice was prying his fingers from the table and he suddenly realized that he was still gripping himself with the other. Giggling nervously, Tarrant pulled away from her, released his still hard cock, swept his hat off of his head and covered himself with it.

"Alice, I was just thinking about yo…well that is to say I was thinking about tomorrow and what a lovely day it might be, not that battle is lovely because it would be horrible should anything happen and I was making hats but could not focus because you were in my mind, not that I blame you for being there. My mind and all…"

Despite the absurdity of the situation, Alice's grin could not be kept away, as hard as she tried. Here she was, in a strange wonderful world with strange wonderful feelings for this dear man who had only moments before been engaged in such an unmentionable act and he was rambling and blushing and bleeding…_oh dear…_

"Hatter" she interrupted him with a firm yet caring voice. "Your hand. It needs to be bandaged."

He had yet to look at her, but with those odd words his eyes shot to hers. She had interrupted a perfectly good string of thoughts and he was going to, he was sure, be able to explain himself out of the awkward situation. He was even beginning to thankfully soften a bit when she said the most ridiculous thing.

"My dear, I would know if my own hand was…" He lifted the hand that was not gripping his hat and saw red, a lot of it actually. There was also a large metal pin protruding from his palm. "Oh my." Was all he could coherently form before she was close to him again, cradling his wounded hand in her own warm soft Alice hands. She removed the pin slowly and used some stray fabric to clean the blood off. All of this he watched silently, his eyes focused on her movements but his body fully aware of her delicate touch, the warmth radiating off of her, her scent, the way her rapid breathing moved her breasts up and down under that clingy fabric she was wearing…

It was all she could do to just focus on his hand. He had gone quiet and rather rigid when she had begun to wipe the blood away and something about his stillness put her on edge. He was still covering himself with his hat and her mind wondered, as she began to wrap the wound with a long piece of blue fabric, if his manhood was still in such a state as when she entered. Blushing furiously, she pushed such a dirty thought from her head and finished tying off the bandage.

His eyes had strayed from her soft ministrations to her mouth just in time to see her tounge dart out, wetting her lips. Her entire face was set somewhere between determination and curiosity, he wondered at what she was thinking to have such a look. Yet it was a proper look for an Alice to have, he thought and giggled despite himself. Her gaze moved to his at the sound and they stood for several moments just looking at one another. Several thoughts…visions…positions ran through his mind as he held her gaze…

"Alice." His voice had become low as he barely whispered her name. Slowly, as if fighting with herself, Tarrant watched as her hands moved toward his hat. Her fingers twitched slightly and it caused his cock to harden as he realized her intent. She ran her milky white tips over the top ridge and gripped the form, pulling against his grip.

Hesitation flooded her when he didn't let go of the hat as she tried to take it. Perhaps she was too bold. Perhaps she had mistook all of the moments that had been shared over the short time they had been together. Perhaps she wasn't the cause of his moans, wasn't what he wanted after all.

"I am sorry." She turned, feeling foolish. Of course it wasn't her that he wanted. He had told her just as much. _You don't slay…_ "I know you want a champion."

He held his breath, trying to calm his heart as she actually moved away from him. Her apology confused him at first but as she finished her thought he lowered his hat and let it fall from his grip.

"I want you Alice," he stepped forward and let his fingers seek purchase around her waist, sliding over the soft fabric until he was pressed against her from behind. "Simply Alice."

She was the one to freeze now as she felt him pressing against her backside, barely able to let his words sink in before his fingers gripped her hips and moved her around to face him. Alice forced her eyes not to look at his hard member, hot against her stomach now, but up into his face. He moved her again, silently, never allowing her eyes to escape his and lifted her onto his worktable.

All it took was the acceptance in her eyes and he was undone. His hands trailed down from her waist to her thighs to her knees, moving them apart so he could step closer. Her nightgown struggled with him as he attempted to pull it up past her legs.

"What devil created this for you?" he growled out as he pulled and pulled at the fabric. Alice chuckled and moved her hands to his. Her fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between his and Tarrant gazed at the way her fine skin contrasted against his rough, bandaged digits. Gently he lifted one to his lips and placed delicate kisses to each tip before leaning in and kissing her lips soundly.

Sighing against his mouth, Alice closed her eyes. Feeling his tongue ask for entry, Alice parted her lips and danced her tongue against his. Sensations ran though her being and while his hands pulled her closer, hers moved back to the hem of her chemise, finally pulling it up past her knees.

His mind was unraveling with every flick of her tounge against his and he knew he would soon be unable to resist from plunging his aching cock into her soft center. With one hand exploring a firm breast, the other gently ran from her knee up her inner thigh. As slowly as he could to allow her time to resist, he moved higher still until he was sliding between her panties and her soft folds, then into, testing how slick she was…and so warm…

Alice gasped and gripped his shoulders as she felt his fingers slide inside. The image that entered her mind furthered her spiraling desire, one of orange tipped fingers playing through the soft hair at her entrance, bandages and thimbles and…

"Ohhhh Tarrant…" she moaned into his ear.

"Aye Lass" he chuckled and hardened further, if possible, upon hearing her use his real name. Withdrawing his fingers, dragging her panties down her legs, he positioned himself between her legs and moved his tip into her folds.

"More" she breathed as he paused. Feeling him slide even further in and pausing yet again, Alice moved her legs, wrapping them around his thighs, trying to pull him even further inside. Some unknown feeling, some unknown primal urge told her that he was not in far enough. "Morrre"

Chuckling at her overwhelming need of him, Tarrant moved against her virginity and pressed slowly further. Feeling it give way, he slid in completely and held still, allowing her a moment to adjust. After only a few moments he felt her fingers remove themselves from the firm grip she had on his arms and slide up, moving into his collar, pressing against his jacket and sliding it down until he moved his arms so it would fall to the floor. Returning his hands to her hips, his lips to hers, he moved out almost completely before moving back in deep, again and again.

His slow pace was driving her mad. And the vision of his fingers against her had sparked the need to see all of his skin. She worked at his bowtie, his shirt, then to his pants, easily making them slide down his slim hips as he rocked back and forth into her. The sensation felt both raw and sensual…there was a building of some sweet emotion in her toes, curling up around her legs…

"Alice, love…" Tarrant rumbled, his body pressing tight against her, pushing her back…he withdrew momentarily, wanting nothing more than to be deep inside. Stepping out of his trousers, he lifted her nightgown up and off of her body then pressed her back, climbing onto the table after her, moving over her and back into her warmth. "…you feel so good…" his accent was thick with lust as he moved, faster now, never completely leaving her before sliding in deeper…

"Yes…oh Tarrant please…" Alice had no clue what she was begging for, but whatever it was she was sure only he could help her relieve the heat that was crawling along her skin and burning her deep within. Her nails scraped down his back and she boldly gripped his buttocks pressing him on. Her legs wound around his, her heels helping her hands as he moved deeper and faster and harder, the worktable shook and Alice wondered fleetingly if it would hold…

He was so close, ready to spill into her at any moment. Her body responded to his as if they had been at this moment a thousand times before. The fit together so perfectly, she was just tight enough, just wet enough, just….just…

"ALICE…" he shouted out, lifting himself off of her body as he came, slamming his hips against her and holding still as her warm walls surrounded him. She gazed up at his chest, his face, the look of release moving over his features. The feel of him, filling her so completely was amazing but, as he began to relax and lower himself onto her body again, she felt as if something was missing.

He slid from her, resting his head on her breast, trying to regain some of the breath that had been ripped from his lungs. They lay quietly, the thoughts running through his head were making him dizzy. He believed that he had found his release before her. Had he hurt her? What time was it? Should he move now or should he tell her of all the things that he felt about her? Was it Frabjous day already? Should they move to the bed? Would he be able to let her fight? What if something were to happen? Had he really just used his work area to take her virg…

"Tarrant?" Alice wound her fingers through his orange hair, rather liking the way his body felt against hers, the pressure of his head against her chest. But he had been so quiet, she thought he may have drifted to sleep.

"Yes love?" he traced light circles around her skin, still unsure of which thoughts to share.

"I don't know if I can be what everyone expects…"

"Shhh. Ye don' need to be thinking on tha' now."

"But…but…" Alice stuttered, confused by the sudden rush of thoughts of battle that fought with the sweet sensations his fingers were making along her breasts, thoughts of tomorrow mingling with the sensation that she was now a wanton woman.

Tarrant lifted himself onto his side, pulling her close, keeping her from the edge and against his body, never wanting to let her go. He kissed her nose, her cheek, her eyelids and finally her mouth. His fingers trailed lower, circling her firm belly, her curved hips and down more, finally deciding on which thought to focus on. Orange tips curled in the downy blond hair and slid around her entrance, still slick from their movements only minutes before. Alice gasped and closed her eyes, arching off the table as he slipped one, then two fingers inside her.

"I will step forward for ye tomorrow lass. I won' let you be in harms way."

She felt a rush of emotion and looked up into his eyes as he continued his exploration of her most personal parts. Gripping his wrist, pressing his hand inside her further, the sensation that had been building before was back with a ferocity that covered her entire self and Alice lifted her hips in time with his strokes. As he leaned down to kiss her again and again, she yelled against his lips, a wet hot flood draining from her, stars exploding behind her eyes. She thought death would certainly claim her as she struggled for breath, but moments later, muscles relaxed and a completeness washed over her. His fingers left her core and she watched dazedly as he moved them to his mouth and cleaned them, a wicked look moving behind his eyes. She didn't want him in harms way either. Perhaps for him…for him she could be a champion...

---

Fin

---

Thanks to all of you who waited and reviewed. Fairfarren until the next story weaves its way through my fingers and onto your computer screen.


End file.
